


2. Things Don't Go as Planned

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Masturbation, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom’s parents are out of town and he can do whatever he wants with Chris. Things don’t go quite as smoothly as he’d hoped, but in the end, they turn out ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Things Don't Go as Planned

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Hiddlesworth teenage love with lots of sugar and bubblegum.
> 
> Uh, I interpreted that as 'fluff' and of course I am incapable of writing anything without porn. So, here we are! Yay?
> 
> Thank you to [thedreamscrystal](http://thedreamscrystal.tumblr.com/) for making [a beautiful photoset](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/post/116052134696/things-dont-go-as-planned-by-loki-on-mjolnir) for this fic!

_Chris still tasted of the sweets they’d shared earlier_ , was Tom’s first thought as their lips met. Tom smiled into the kiss, deepening it and chasing the sweetness on Chris’ tongue. In response, Chris moaned softly and his big hands roamed across Tom’s back, making Tom shiver with anticipation.

They were in Tom’s bed, Chris sprawled atop the unmade sheets with Tom straddling his lap. Tom was very, very grateful that his parents were spending the weekend away: for once, there was no worry that they might get caught. He could do whatever he wanted with his boyfriend, and he was damn well going to make the best use of this opportunity.

When Chris’ hips started moving, his hard cock rubbing against Tom’s own through the multiple layers of fabric between them, Tom pushed against Chris’ chest and broke their kiss.

“Wait, no,” Tom panted.

“What?” Chris frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I want—” He couldn’t articulate exactly _what_ he wanted, but there was no way he would allow this to end only with them grinding against each other through their clothes. He wanted to try something else. Figuring that actions spoke louder than words anyway, he tore off his t-shirt, baring himself to Chris’ gaze for the first time.

Chris stared at him, his mouth hanging open, and Tom was almost afraid that he’d gone too far and freaked him out—but then Chris breathed, “Hell yeah,” and surged forwards to claim his mouth in a kiss.

Tom moaned, and encouraged by the reaction, tugged at the hem of Chris’ shirt. Chris didn’t need any more prompting and his hands scrambled with Tom’s to get the offending garment out of the way. They resumed devouring each other’s mouths immediately after, and this time, it was with the new and exciting feeling of Chris’ naked chest against his own.

“More?” Chris asked, fingers at Tom’s belt buckle.

Tom didn’t hesitate one bit. “ _Yes_ ,” he hissed, and then Chris was undoing his jeans and shoving them from Tom’s hips together with his briefs. When Tom rose to work them the rest of the way off, Chris did away with his shorts and boxers as well.

Suddenly, with Chris nude before him, Tom felt awfully inadequate and insecure. Chris looked like a god with his golden skin and bulging muscles, while he was just this scrawny _thing_. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t known how different they looked, but to have the evidence clear before him—

“You’re gorgeous,” Chris told him, and Tom allowed himself to believe.

Chris tugged him down and flipped them over, but was careful not to crush Tom under his weight. Almost cautiously, Chris kissed him again, but then he grew bolder, trailing his lips over Tom’s jaw, his neck, his collarbones. Chris flicked his tongue over one of his nipples and squeezed the other between his fingers, and Tom officially lost his ability to form coherent thoughts. Chris lingered there to experiment for a bit, soon discovering that he could elicit the most embarrassing noises from Tom by nibbling softly at the nubs. Then Chris continued on, kissing his way down to Tom’s abdomen, sucking and biting and reducing Tom to an absolute _mess_.

When Chris poked his tongue into his navel, though, it made Tom squeal and try to push him off.

“Stop! _Aah_! Chris, no!” The giggles that made their way between his words must not have made his demand very convincing, and Chris continued torturing him. Tom shrieked and writhed for what felt like forever, until eventually, Chris took pity on him and pulled away.

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive,” Chris teased, a smirk playing on his face.

Tom pouted and swatted at his arm. “You’re being mean to me.”

“Am I? Sorry, then.” He didn’t sound sorry at all, and when he leant down for a kiss, Tom ducked away. Chris tried again, and Tom escaped once more; they played this game until Chris was growling in frustration and Tom was laughing so hard that he could scarcely breathe, let alone prevent Chris from gripping the back of his neck and finally give them what they both wanted.

Tom’s chuckles were muffled by Chris’ mouth, but those soon became groans as the playfulness of their kiss gave way to desperation. They nipped at each other’s lips, their tongues battling, hands mapping out the feel of each other’s skin. It lasted for a while, but then to Tom’s whine of protest, Chris broke the kiss.

“What do you want to do?”

Tom could feel Chris’ cock hard and leaking on his belly, and he knew that as enjoyable as kissing was, it was time to introduce something else. He was touched that Chris was asking him, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel a bit scared. He wanted so much—he wanted Chris to pin his wrists above his head, fold him in half and fuck him into the bed like in those videos that he secretly watched at night, but he knew that they were far from ready for doing such things. In fact, now that he’d been granted a glimpse of Chris’ cock, he wasn’t even sure he’d be ready to have something so big inside him, ever.

At his prolonged silence, Chris spoke again. “Don’t get me wrong, I really want you”—Tom’s heart froze; those words never boded well—“but I think we should wait before we did anything too serious.”

Tom’s heart resumed beating, but in a panicked rhythm. Why, did Chris not want to get too involved with him? Were they not serious enough? Did he want to save it for someone special, someone who wasn’t him?—

His fear must have shown, because Chris’ eyes widened in alarm and he bent to shower Tom with kisses. “ _No_. Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean—” he broke off, cradled Tom’s face and brought their foreheads together. “Please, please stop shaking. I didn’t mean to scare you, shit.”

Tom hadn’t even realised that he was shaking—and then he noticed that he was hyperventilating, too. Chris had dealt with his panic attacks before, and he turned the both of them so they lay side by side, running his broad palm over Tom’s side in an attempt to soothe. Through the haze that was clouding his brain, Tom gathered that he was freaking out over nothing, that Chris _did_ care about him, and willed himself to calm. When he’d got his breath back and was able to speak, he asked, “What did you mean?”

Chris eyed him cautiously, but apparently decided that answering was the best course of action. “I meant that if we do decide to have sex, we should probably only do it after we’ve talked it through and prepared for it. That way we’ll know what to do and what to expect.”

“Oh.” Tom could feel his entire face flush with shame. How could he have been so _stupid_? How could he have thought that Chris had anything other than his best interests at heart?

“Hey. _Hey_ ,” Chris coaxed, hooking a finger under Tom’s chin. “Don’t blame yourself, ok? I should’ve said it better. I shouldn’t have scared you.”

Rather than answering or meeting the earnest look in Chris’ eyes, Tom opted to bury his face into the crook of Chris’ neck. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, feeling hot tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t stop thinking that he’d screwed everything up. This could have been such a great afternoon; he could have made Chris feel good, but instead here they were in his bed—and oh God, they were still naked—and Chris had to once again deal with his insecurities.

“It’s ok. I’ve got you … I’ve got you.” Chris held him tight, his warm body enveloping Tom’s, assuring him that he was safe, that he was protected.

Tom snuggled closer, eager to be sheltered, but it wasn’t enough. He had to let Chris know how much he needed him, how much he appreciated everything he did. He wasn’t good with words, especially not after one of his episodes, and so he did it the only way he knew how.

When he tipped back his head and sought out Chris’ lips with his own, Chris startled, but responded soon enough. He hummed into the kiss, letting Tom take the lead, opening his mouth when Tom probed at him with his tongue, and shifting back on top when Tom nudged against his side. He groaned when Tom nibbled at his lower lip, which Tom had learnt was a fool-proof way of turning him on. He didn’t feel anything against his pelvis, though, and Tom realised that Chris was holding himself high above him, so that Tom wouldn’t feel his erection. Back when they’d just started to make out, this was one of the many things that Chris did to make Tom feel at ease, to let him know that he wouldn’t be pressured into doing anything he didn’t want to. Chris was always so thoughtful, so kind, and it made Tom’s heart ache.

But now, Tom _wanted_. He opened his legs and brought his hands to Chris’ arse, pushing him down. He arched up his hips, meeting Chris halfway, and then their cocks brushed against each other so perfectly that he had to break off the kiss and gasp, “ _Please_.”

Chris didn’t hesitate, not when Tom had made himself so clear, and started thrusting. Tom locked his ankles behind Chris’ waist, whimpering as they rocked against each other. They’d done this clothed many times before, but this was immensely different: he was acutely aware of Chris’ length against his own, its heat and hardness consuming all of his senses.

Still, he yearned for something more. Without needing to think, he snaked a hand between their bodies, wrapping it around Chris. Apart from being thicker, Chris felt much the same as himself, but it _wasn’t_ , and it thrilled him to know that this was Chris’ cock he had in his hand, this was Chris that he was pleasuring. He gave Chris a few firm strokes, then ran his palm over the head and used the precome so that he could work on the shaft better. This was his preferred technique when he did it for himself, and he hoped that Chris’ grunt meant that he liked it too.

Soon, Chris’ hand appeared beside Tom’s to wrap around Tom’s length, and oh, it felt _wonderful_. Chris’ palm was rough with callouses, but his movements were gentle; he tugged at Tom lightly, caressing every inch of him until Tom was close to tears because of how good it felt. Then, Chris pulled the foreskin over the head, formed a loose fist around the crown, and his hand _flew_ over Tom’s cock. It was so intense like this, nothing like Tom had ever tried on himself, and he was torn between pulling back and searching for more.

He ended up thrusting into Chris’ hand, and soon they found a rhythm that allowed their hands and hips to move together fluidly. They’d long since given up kissing properly, and they were now simply panting into each other’s mouths, sharing the same breath. Tom could not see Chris’ face clearly, but knew there would be raw emotions on his features that mirrored those he was feeling. This was the most intimate experience they’d ever had together, and Tom could hardly breathe under the enormity of it. He was giving himself over to Chris, and Chris was doing the same for him.

He could feel his pleasure building, and from the stuttering of Chris’ hips, he knew that Chris was close too. He squeezed his hand tighter, flicked his thumb over the slit, determined to bring forth Chris’ release. Chris reciprocated by applying more pressure around him, and Tom found himself thrusting faster, keening, almost desperate now. In the end, it was Chris who came first, and his guttural moan sent Tom over the edge.

They kissed again, slowly and languorously, while milking out each other’s orgasms, the movements of their hands only stopping when they’d turned soft. They didn’t break apart just yet, still entangled, indulging in the last of their bliss. When the mess between them started to cool, however, they had no choice but to separate and clean it up.

Tom stayed silent, as did Chris, as they wiped away their combined come with the tissues conveniently placed by Tom’s bed. It was as if something monumental had happened between them, and Tom even felt a change within himself. But what was he supposed to say, or do?

Luckily, he didn’t have to find out the answer by himself. After getting rid of the rubbish, Chris laid a chaste kiss on Tom’s lips, and grinned at him. Tom responded with a shy smile.

It was beginning to turn dark, Tom noted, and a wave of fatigue washed over him. He hadn’t known how tired he’d gotten.

As if reading his mind, Chris whispered, “Let’s sleep?”

Tom hummed his agreement. Chris stretched himself over the bed and Tom curled up beside him, drawing comfort from his presence. Chris understood him, and cared for him. He’d found someone he could trust, and truly, what more could he ask for?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, I would be very, very grateful if you could leave a comment to tell me what you think—both the good and the not-as-good!
> 
> You're always welcome to visit me on Tumblr (I am [loki-on-mjolnir](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com)) and badger me about my writing! :)


End file.
